


Tomorrow always comes

by CharmingAlias



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingAlias/pseuds/CharmingAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimee is apprehensive about Eliot's first military deployment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow always comes

Aimee burrowed further into Eliot's arms as the cold night air swirled around them. She smiled at the sound of his laughter as he relaxed and enjoyed his remaining time with his friends; with his brothers. Sitting around the dwindling fire, the empty beer bottles lying around them just reminded her that their time was almost up. As the thought came into her mind she found herself holding him tighter, fighting to hold back the tears and be brave, just like he was. 

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine, "you wanna get outta here?"

She smiled in his arms, torn with the decision she now faced. She wanted to be alone with him, to explore every perfect inch of his body; to hold onto him and pray he'd come back to her in one piece. But leaving with him, being alone, also meant he was one step closer to leaving. Sitting here, like old times, she could almost pretend that tomorrow wouldn’t come.

“Let’s go,” he said, not waiting for her answer. Tightening his arms around her he effortlessly lifted her to her feet as he stood. “We’re heading out,” he said to the guys. She didn’t need to see him to know he’d be nodding and smiling at each of them in turn. They didn’t do hugs, they were guys, they were football players, hugs were for the field, for a play well executed or a win they’d had to fight for. Hugs were not for goodbyes.

“Take care man,” Jesse said as he nodded back to Eliot.

“Give ‘em hell,” Mike chimed in.

“Show those fuckers what a real Sooner can do!” Rob added with a laugh.

“Will do,” Eliot replied before turning his attention back to her, “come on,” he said, leading her to his truck.

"See you later guys," she turned and smiled, not at his friends but at hers, the ones who were still sitting wrapped in their boyfriend's arms; the ones who looked at her with knowing eyes; the ones who knew what tomorrow was going to bring and would be there waiting to comfort her when he gone and the ones who would pick up the pieces if he didn't come back.

As he pulled away from their high school hang out spot she tried to hold her composure, but watching their friends grow smaller as they reversed through the trees away from the light of the fire, the reality of the situation bore down on her like a weight she couldn’t lift and a single tear ran down her cheek. She wasn’t surprised when Eliot’s hand appeared beside her face, turning her to look at him, silently wiping it away with a smile and a promise.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon.”

But all she could do was worry as the next morning she waved him off. He boarded a bus that was headed for an airplane, ready and waiting to take him away to his first deployment. Aimee was heartbroken. She knew, this was the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fanfic for years but am really new to this whole online thing, this is the first thing I've ever shared with people. I hope you liked it. Its a fill for my Live Journal angst bingo card for Military Deployment.


End file.
